Private Masque
Personal Information Real Name: John Hazer Known Aliases: Private Masque Species: Human Age: 25 Height: 5’10” Weight: 178 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Smooth Black Skin Color: Light Caramel Body Type: Muscular Personality: Brave, Friendly, Smart, and Fearless. 'Biographical Data' Origin: Tech Alignment: Good Identity: Secret Nationality: Latin American Occupation: Inventor, Detective Place of Birth: New York Base of Operation: Metropolis Marital Status: Single Known relatives: Nicholas Hazer (Father, Deceased), Elizabeth Hazer (Mother, Deceased), Bobby McDaniel (Adopted Brother) Education: College Graduate Known Languages: English, Spanish 'Talent Information' Powers: N/A Abilities: Stamina, Agility, Reflexes (Acrobatics) Skills: Escape Artist, Stealthy, Tracker, Enhanced Intellect, Unarmed Combat, Weapon Master, Swordsmanship, Aviation, Boxing, Martial Arts, Vehicle Combat, Electrical Engineering, Mechanic, Hunting, Interrogation, Intimidation, Journalism, Swimming, Tactical Analysis, Inventor, Survival. 'Equipment/Paraphernalia' The Mask: Johnny’s mask is advanced with many vision lenses built in it such as Night, X-Ray, Telescopic, Microscopic, Thermal, Infra red, and Scanner (“New” allows him to focus on a target and pull out their information). On the sides of the mask where the ears are, are built in com-link and a police information receiver. The mask is made out of Titanium which is pretty strong but heavy as well sometimes causes injury if not worn right. The Trench Coat: Johnny’s coat is made out of a special fiber that protects John from fire, acid, low temperature and water. It has about 5 pockets in each side of the inside coat and 2 in each side outside of the coat. The Gloves: John’s gloves are specially made by himself meant to protect him from getting injured if he punched something hard. Also on the tips of his fingers the glove has a special thin layered chip that connects to the mask wireless, and when he touches a window, wall, door, etc he could hear a clear conversation on the other side. The Shoes: John wears these high tech shoes when he is Private Masque, which prevents him from injuring his legs when falling from a high place. The Gadgets: John makes his own toys to help him out on his daily crime fighting moments. On his right hand he has a golden wrist gun that contains many gadgets. There are 8 slots, on slot 1 he has bullets, slot 2 he has a mini net that expands in the air, slot 3 smoke marbles, slot 4 sleepy darts, slot 5 grappling hook, slot 6 tracking chips, slot 7 taser, and slot 8 red laser for aiming 'Biography' John Hazer was once a young boy living in the City of Metropolis living under his parent’s roof. He was a smart, talented, respectful young boy who always got straight A’s in school and never got a detention. He always looked up to his father, Officer Nicholas Hazer, and always considered him a real hero even though he didn’t wear a cape, tights, or run around with trick arrows. He was a normal guy with a badge and a gun who worked hard to take care of his family and anyone in Metropolis who needed his help. At John's age most kids idolize the superheros such as Superman and Batman but John was one of the seldom few who would stay inside his house and watch the news to see his father in action. John never really paid attention to heroes who wore tights and capes, he was into action packed heroes who used guns and gadgets to chase down a suspect. One day as John made his way home he noticed a cop car parked in front of his home, at first he thought it was his dad's police vehicle until he got a close glimpse of the license plate. He entered his house wondering what reason would cause the officer's to randomly visit his mother. John's mother was crying on the sofa while two officers stood tall with their heads down. Suddenly a slight fear overcame him, his heart shattered as his mother's tears hit the floor. John eager to know what happened asked his mother what happened and he was told to head to his room. After closing his door behind him he turned on the TV to watch the news as always but was surprised with a breaking news report. The remote control dropped from his hand's falling to the floor, The breaking news stated a local officer was gunned down that afternoon after a wild chase across Metropolis. They had yet to reveal a picture or name but John was no fool he put two and two together and knew his father had gotten killed in duty. The killer was arrested and was to serve a life sentence, but inside John was angry and in pain. He did not think being sent to jail for life would be a fair punishment for the murder of his father. This event would have a huge affect on John's teenage life, since that day John had always been depressed and his A average in school went down to a F. When at school all he thought about was his father every security guard or siren reminded him of his hero. He began to get hateful of other students, he always saw them happy in school and happy to go home to see their parents. John couldn't take it any more he left the house without letting his mom know, as that old saying goes " If you look for trouble you find it ". John was recruited into a gang know as The Black Rose Gang, they were the type o thugs who carried guns for safety and protection but they were the cause of numerous deaths throughout the city. They took him in, gave him a home and at the time what he thought was a family. After years of putting in work for The Black Rose Gang John was now 18 and was in charge of the weapons, because unlike most members John knew guns like the alphabet he could build one in a significant amount of time.The Black Rose gang leader learned this early on and took advantage of it, having him optimize the most efficient and profitable dealing routes. When that was no longer enough, they gave him old gun magazines and weapon guides, in the hopes that he would be able to cobble up something that they could either use to keep other gangs bay, or sell to the highest bidder. Knowing John was such a good asset to the gang they would have to make sure he had nothing to go back to, The Gang Leader did a drive by shooting in an attempt to kill his mother. The Medics rushed her to the hospital. Later that day he was informed by an old friend that his mother was at the hospital he made his way towards the hospital only to see his mother resting with no heartbeat, she was gone. After crying for about five minutes and whipping his tears with her blanket. John was eager to know who did this and headed to the forensics office to get the details on the murder. John found a slug used to shoot his mother. He examined it closely it was a slug made by John, on his slug he put his initials on the bottom. The Black Rose Gang was responsible and John would get revenge for his mother. He took his car and went after the gang’s leader, the leader was on his way to a safe house, and once John found the leader in a car alone going pass a green light, John kicked his gas pedal and hit the gang leader’s car causing the car to flip over. John looked for the body and saw it inside the car full of blood and no pulse, John felt the world flip upside down and gravity flip around his inner self. Before the cops came John fled the scene and went to his father’s grave where he saw an old friend of his father knelled down on the grave. He was arrested and sent to county jail as a holding cell until he could be seen by a judge. A man came to see him ,the guy’s name was Jack Bruno, he was John’s father’s partner back in 1996. John used the time to talk to Jack about what he just did, Jack told him that the only thing he could do is arrest him for fewer years than he deserve and told him after he made up those years he’s going to feel much better. 3 years had passed and John was released , during his 3 year term he had a long time to think about his life and what he should do. While in prison John watched a lot of TV almost everyday he would see a superhero on TV this began to inspire him. He could be a hero and save lives make his father proud and be a hero just like his father.With the help of Jack Bruno, John was able to get a job and a place to live. He began to take tech classes which taught him more about technology and how to make things simple for a human life. There he decided to use his intelligence and the little money he got to plan a new identity that would make up for his pass sins. He would use that identity to become a private eye and would help those in need but preventing anyone from hurting families. He would later wear a bright golden mask as a symbol for a brighter day and call himself Private Masque. 'Weaknesses' Private Masque is no super powered being that was shipped in from Krypton, he is a normal human who dedicated his life to make up a new identity and play his role as a hero, so as being a human he has every single human weakness there are in the book; being poisoned, stabbed, shot, thrown off a cliff, etc... 'Quotes' "It only takes a bullet to call it a day" slide1.jpg slide2.jpg slide3.jpg Category:Heroes